Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire, also known as the New Order, the Old Empire, the First Galactic Empire, Palpatine's New Order, the Imperium or simply the Empire, was the galactic government established by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to replace the Galactic Republic in 1395 NE and bring Sith rule to the galaxy and one of the members of the Axis of Nations. The Republic, which had lasted for at least 25,034 years, ended following a period of intense political turmoil and the subsequent devastation of the Clone Wars. After the death of Count Dooku above Coruscant, the death of General Grievous on Utapau and finally the massacre of the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Mustafar, Chancellor Palpatine (by then ruling with near-absolute power), began a purge of the Jedi Order, and then proclaimed himself Emperor of the galaxy and reorganized the Galactic Republic into "the first Galactic Empire" on the galactic capital, Coruscant. History Before the galactic empire was formed when Emperor Palpatine order 66 to the clone troopers to killed the jedi's and Anakin to became Palpatine mentor after order 66 Palpatine transform the republic into a empire many years later the galactic empire had a galactic civil war with the rebel alliance.The galactic empire contact the combines and join the axis of empires and fought during the first multiverse war however after both of there leaders die and there numerous loses by the allies the combines invaded the former galactic empire and made a puppet state however it was short lived when the allies had reconquered the galactic empire. Government and politics Category:AxisThe Empire was ruled with absolute power by Emperor Palpatine, with Sate Pestage as Grand Vizier, and Darth Vader as Supreme Commander of all Imperial Forces. Imperial rule was authoritarian. There was little to no freedom of speech and dissidents were punished harshly. The Galactic Empire was actually more decentralized than the Galactic Republic. Systems were grouped in sectors and sectors in turn into oversectors. These were controlled by the Moffs and Grand Moffs, who exercised power in the disparate regions of the galaxy. This was in contrast to the structure of the Galactic Republic, which placed senators in control of their respective sectors. The planets of the Empire were no longer given a say in the government, but were now kept in line through fear of force. Rulers of the Empire After they joined the Axis, Palpatine turned the sclerotic remains of the Galactic Republic into an empire and thus introduced authoritarian rule over the entire galaxy. Whereas before leaders had served for fixed terms until being succeeded by duly elected successors, now the thorny issue of Imperial succession complicated matters. For his part, Palpatine showed little real interest in the matter of who would succeed him. In fact, he apparently intended from the start to live and reign forever, even developing his own Sith doctrine to replace Bane's Rule of Two. However, his final death permanently put an end to his plans. Palpatine was the sole legitimate and unquestioned Emperor to sit on the throne of his Empire, though Sate Pestage held the title in the interim during Palpatine's convalescence on Byss. Martial Law (Post-Endor, first era) Following the Great Battle of Endor and the first death of Emperor Palpatine, the Galactic Empire became fragmented with various Imperial Moffs, Grand Moffs and others with a military force started fighting one another over control of the Empire to add to this, a New Republic invasion started with a large Alliance force supporting them as well. this forced the Axis to send it's military to help maintain the Empire and established a council to rule the Empire of which then declared martial law throughout the Empire soon after Reestablishment of the previous Government (Palpatine's resurrection) After Palpatine's first resurrection, the council that ruled the Galactic Empire after his death at Endor, turn control over the Empire back to Palpatine. Emperor Palpatine then launched a massive campaign to retake parts of the Empire that was taking by the Alliance (namely the New Republic) but it ended in devastation with the Empire losing territories and Palpatine's death. Martial Law (Post-Palpatine's death, second era) Following Palpatine's second death, the council quickly retook control over the Empire and declared martial law over the remaining territories that the Empire still controlled, however, it would only last for two weeks, due to the campaign that the New Republic launched to retake the Galaxy. When the New Republic attacked and took control of Coruscant of the Viau Universe in the two weeks since the declaring of Martial Law, this action resulted in the council death and with that, the Empire dissolved into internal conflict soon after. Reshipped into a Axis Protectorate for more info, see Galactic Protectorate After the Empire became divided by the various warlords that poped up following the council's death, the Axis believed it would be best if the shattered Empire was placed under direct Axis control, so, the Axis Council agreed to give the Empire of the Combine Race permission to invaded the remaining pieces of the Galactic Empire and reforged it as the Galactic Protectorate. They also did this to try and keep a foot hold in the Viau Universe and try to hold off the advancing Alliance (namely the New Republic) Economy : Main article: Galactic economy : "The Emperor seldom had only one of anything produced." : ―Qwi Xux[ The Galactic Empire had a very complex and diverse economy. Following the Clone Wars, the Empire started a process of stabilization and expansion of the economy. While the Imperial Period saw some increases in state control and centralization of economic procedures, it had little effect on the galactic economy, as witnessed in the virtual non-existence of inflation. The Empire did nationalize some corporate entities, though such actions were mainly reserved for those companies that were part of or supported the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and later those who favored and aided the Rebellion. The Empire did assume direct control over some of the spoils of war from the Separatists, but most of the assets were given over to loyalist companies such as Kuat Drive Yards, Sienar Systems, TaggeCo., and Merr-Sonn.4647 Unless acting in opposition to its interests, the Empire largely left loyal companies alone and even expanded the Corporate Sector to encompass 30,000 star systems. In return for the support given to the Corporate Sector Authority, the Empire would collect a yearly stipend of 3% of the total gross product, 9% of all material, and 20% of all strategic rare elements coming out of the Corporate Sector. Society and culture The culture of the Galactic Empire was ascetic and minimalist. These aesthetics were encouraged throughout the galaxy by the Coalition for Progress, an arm of COMPNOR. Slavery The Galactic Empire utilized slavery for several weapon projects, including the creation of the Death Star superweapons. In addition, any enemies of the Empire that had been defeated, particularly the females and younglings, were often sent to Orvax IV to be processed into the slave market, especially if they served no purpose to the Empire otherwise. Military : Main article: Imperial Military The Imperial Military was the military arm of the Galactic Empire. Consisting of predominantly the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, it was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the galaxy, as well as maintaining order on Imperial member worlds, governorship's, colonies, and protectorates. Since the Empire's New Order was based on fear of force, the Imperial Military formed a very important part of the Imperial government. Even so, the fleet would prove somewhat insubordinate, and a tension between the Coruscant government and the fleet admirals existed throughout this period, creating the need for the Imperial Security Bureau to install political officers throughout the military as minders.Category:Factions Category:Galactic Empire Category:Fascist States Category:Monarchies